howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Rock Camping
"How to Rock Camping" is the twenty-second episode of How to Rock. It first aired on Nickelodeon on October 27, 2012. In this episode, Gravity 5 and the Perfs have to rough it like pioneers to get a passing grade on a school camping trip. Out in the wild, it's not Kacey or Molly, but Grace who has the skills to lead, and her leadership skills are tested. Episode Summary Mr. March takes the American History class on a trip to Atwood National Forest. For some of the class, it’s exciting — but for others like Kacey and Molly, the idea of spending the night outdoors is not fun. Everyone brings their supplies: Nelson brings night goggles; Kevin brings individual homemade meals made by his mom; Zander brings his Falcon Scout bag that looks a lot like a purse, which everyone makes fun of him for. Mr. March insists that they will not stop at all on the way to the campground, but of course he’s the first one to need a bathroom break. They stop, and when he returns from the bathroom, he has a duck stuck on his butt! When they finally make it to the campground and want to go back to the bus to get a few more supplies, Mr. March tells them they can’t have anything else. That’s right– they’re really roughing it with no cell phones (Kacey), purses (Zander), or junk food (Kevin). Mr. March breaks everyone up into two teams to compete against each other in survival. The team that is the best will get an A on their midterm. BFFs Kevin and Nelson are split up into two different teams. Oh no! Kacey, Molly, Nelson and Grace are on the Pine Cones team while Zander, Stevie, and Kevin are on the Woodchucks team. Everyone’s having a bit of trouble setting up tents and building campfires until Grace reveals that her grandpa showed her everything she needs to know about being outdoors — and she’s surprisingly awesome at everything! She even is able to make the gross breakfast better by adding berries that she picked. But she also picked poisonous berries because they’d be cool to tie-dye with, but she sets those to the side. Because of her awesome skills, Kacey makes Grace the leader of the team. Grace and Nelson tie a knot trap, and it catches Mr. March, jolting him upside down, giving them a point. The Woodchucks are so hungry that they ask Grace to trade a few jelly beans they found in Kevin’s pocket for a fish. She instead invites them to eat with her team. Zander finds one of the berries she set aside and eats it. He starts hallucinating (Nelson and Kevin look like gnomes to him!) and it’s up to Grace to find the way to help. She finally finds the store and they are able to get the medicine Zander needs. Mr. March gives them all A’s, and back at the campsite, they celebrate with a fireside song: the acoustic version of “Only You Can Be You.” Songs Featured *''Only You Can Be You'' (Acoustic Version) Cast *Cymphonique Miller as Kacey Simon *Samantha Boscarino as Molly Garfunkel *Max Schneider as Zander Robbins *Lulu Antariksa as Stevie Baskara *Halston Sage as Grace King *Noah Crawford as Nelson Baxter *Christopher O'Neal as Kevin Reed *Kirk Fox as Mr. March Trivia *This episode is known to have "Human Tree Gnomes" in this episode. *Grace is the main character in this episode. *Andy Is absent in this episode. *In part this is one of the episodes where you can see several Zevie moments. Well, while Zander is sick Stevie was the most attentive and worried of the whole world, revealing a bit that he feels so much for Zander. Gallery Memorable Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Main Cast Category:Main characters Category:Characters